Nossa Forma De Se Demonstrar Te Amo
by Madame Mim
Summary: Uma shortfic KamuiKotori. Meio UA. Porque tem spoilers até o volume 4, no entanto tem algo, que eu ainda não sei se é ficticio ou irá ou aconteceu já no mangá.


**_Nossa Forma De Se Demonstrar Que Te Amo_**

Não há ninguém que pare e pense como Kamui sofre? Não há ninguém que pare e fique pensando só nele e em sua saúde? Não há ninguém que pare e fique tentando se convencer que Kamui tem seus problemas embora não goste de mostrar? Que ele tem sentimentos?

As pessoas pensam que ele é de ferro, mas não ele ainda tem seu lado humano. Um lado que precisa de carinho e amor, e eu se depender de mim estarei sempre preenchendo esse lado, porque eu simplesmente amo ele!

Desde quando? Não sei. Eu conheço o Kamui desde pequena e desde pequena eu o amo. Apenas não sabia que aquilo era amor. 

Ele era totalmente diferente do que é hoje. Bem mais amável e gentil. Mas todas essas revelações e acontecimentos o alteraram. Porque ele se tornou frio e fechado. Mesmo depois do desfecho da luta entre os dragões do Céu e os da Terra ele ainda falava pouco comigo. Até hoje, mesmo que ele se confessou comigo ainda o acho meio fechado, ele ficou muito marcado com tudo que aconteceu, deve se sentir culpado pela morte de Fuuma. 

Isso me deixou tão confusa porque eu amo Kamui desde sempre, mas eu amava meu irmão. Isso feriu muito a mim e a Kamui que também que o considerava um irmão mais velho. 

~*~*~*~*~

Eu olho para ele, Kamui meu noivo, ao meu lado na cama e sorrio. Eu o amo demais, e não sei ao certo se ele me ama tanto assim. Embora ele assegure que me ama. Eu fico muitas vezes confusa e insegura. 

Quando pequena tinha certeza que ele gostava de mim, teve até a ocasião a qual ele perguntou a Fuuma se ele podia ser a minha "noiva" nenhum de nós dois ( Kamui e eu) sabíamos o que isso significava, não é? Mas Fuuma sabia, ele riu e disse "Claro, mas isso, se você me prometer que nunca fará a Kotori sofrer." Meu irmão me protegia tanto. Sinto saudades dele. 

E isso, também me faz pensar se o fato de Kamui me pedir em casamento e ficar ao meu lado sempre possa ser o remorso de ter matado meu protetor irmão. As vezes acho que não, que ele realmente me ama. Afinal, era o destino dos dois e ninguém podia fazer nada sobre isso. 

Eu parei de pensar, quando Kamui abriu os olhos rapidamente num instante ao meu lado. Isso era tão comum. Kamui parecia ter olhos nas costas, pois se você chegasse perto dele ele se virava rapidamente em sua direção. E sempre acordava exaltado e em alerta. 

- Kotori? – Ele pergunta numa voz fraca.

- Está na hora de acordar, temos de encontrar com o pessoal – Eu digo.

Ele resmunga e se vira logo após se levantando da cama e indo se vestir. E eu dou um sorrisinho. Bem, ele é mesmo Kamui, o único Kamui. o meu Kamui. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Eu estou acordado a um bom tempo, embora eu prefiro fingir que estou dormindo, porque não há anda mais belo do que Kotori, e eu prefiro aprecia-la, a ter de me levantar e começar a trabalhar. Eu a amo demais, embora eu não consiga mais dizer isso.

Eu sei que ela tem lá suas inseguranças sobre os meus sentimentos, mas eu não sei demonstrar sentimentos também como ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa.Eu me tornei uma pessoa fria. 

E muitas vezes me questiono se mereço o amor dela. Mereço? E se ela ficou comigo esse tempo todo por medo? Afinal, eu me mostrei cruel o suficiente para matar sue irmão não? Oh céus, eu me arrependo tanto de tudo que fiz!

Destino, coisa mais besta, odeio essa coisa de destino, arruinou minha vida. Eu estou cansado também dela tentar me acalmar, ela se preocupa demais comigo, e eu? O que eu faço por ela? O que eu fiz por ela? Eu me preocupo com ela, mas eu já demonstrei isso a ela? Eu expliquei a ela o porque daquilo, quando eu a ignorava no começo da luta dos dragões? Eu dei satisfação? Não.. eu não dei. Eu não fiz nada, eu não acho que eu a mereço. 

Eu então resolvo mostrar-me acordado, e então nós vamos nos encontrar com o pessoal, algumas amigos nossos, mais precisamente dela. Eu olho para ela sempre radiante e vejo ela sorrir para mim e por puro impulso e desejo a beijo, sem nenhum aviso. Como eu costumava a fazer, eu lembro bem. Eu parava e perguntava: " Posso te beijar?" E ela como sempre sorria e dizia que sim. Ela me ama demais eu sinto, e eu a amo, talvez eu não a mereça, mas o importante é que eu a amo e ela me ama. E nada mais me importa além disso

~*~*~*~

Eu estava caminhando ao lado de Kamui quando ele me beijou e ai eu me toquei. Kamui nunca foi bom em palavras, mas no caso dele e eu, não se precisava de palavras, gestos como aquele, eram o suficiente, porque nós nos amamos. 

~Fim

N/A: Eu gostaria de deixar claro que eu nem ao menos sei se a Kotori ficou viva, parece que não né? Parece que mataram ela *putz griila, minha personagem favorita* Mas eu fiz essa fanfic depois de ler o volume 4 então, eu realmente não poderia saber se ela morreu ou não, então.. dêem uma trégua hehe XD Ah, perdoem-me, também , porque ficou BEMMMM forçado, mas eu necessitava escrever algo Kotori/Kamui. Mas se não for pedir muito, comentem okay?     


End file.
